The King and his Queen
by Lady Wystaerya
Summary: Sequel to "King of Hearts" - A hot summer's day and Rogue wants nothing more than to read. After being splashed, she is summoned to the Professor's office along with Ororo and Logan. What news does the professor have? M on the safe-side, just because I am paranoid Remy/Rogue


**Title:** The King and his Queen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-Men or anything associated with it. I just own the little story-line one-shot I've written – not the characters, the setting or anything based on the X-Men: Evolution Universe.I do, however, own the plots that I concoct that are otherwise not found X-Men: Evolution Universe. There may/may not be references, but I assume that fans can distinguish which is a part of Marvel Animation universe and what has been added in.

**Author's Notes**: As stated before, please let me know what you think. Any and all thoughts and critiques are welcome but I do not appreciate flamers. I would like to think that we all live in a civilized society in which we all can be courteous to one another. Also, this story is a **sequel** to **King of Hearts**…but I can make it into something more…given the right incentive. I feel encouraged to write more if I know people enjoy it and I know people enjoy it when I hear from them. Please review :)

**Pairing**: Gambit/Rogue

**Time: **The summer following the time Rogue received the King of Hearts.

**Word Count**:

**Rating: **T+/M to be on the safe side

If there was one thing she could not stand, it was Kitty trying to force her into a bikini. Nevermind she was a walking power-leech – Kitty was doing everything she could to force her into the string-and-cloth pieces which she hated. She was better off wearing a full wet-suit. The brat had gone so far as to _faze_ the clothing onto her. She did not know what was worse, Kitty going that far or Storm waving her complaints and frustrations off. Either way, she was keeping a low profile. At least Logan was on her side.

The summer heat did not make her mood any better. From time to time, she caught Jean and Scott teasing each other or making out behind the fountain when they thought no one was looking. She had long since given up on Scott but that didn't stop her from wishing for some sort of companionship. Maybe, just maybe, she could somehow find that red-and-black eyed devil of a –

_No, I ain' desperate_. She thought, brushing her gloved hands through her hair in frustration. Finally, she caved and forced her hair up into a ponytail – though it did nothing for the white shocks of hair that framed her face. At the very least, she felt better. Now, all she wanted to do was find a nice shady place to relax and get away from all the cheery, hyperactive students of the institute. At least Bobby was more miserable than she was. He could barely produce enough ice in this heat and, as a result, spent as much time in the Danger Room on the Arctic Survival setting. Magma was thriving on the heat and everyone else –

Well, they were being themselves.

With a small grumble under her breath, she picked up her things and ducked under one of the large trees that surrounded part of the pool. That's all she needed - a nice soft towel under the tree with a good book and lots of shade. A lot of shade. The sun hated Rogue and the feeling was very much mutual. The only reason why she was outside was to socialize and not of her own free will. This was as social as she was going to get.

At least, that had been her plan until the professor's voice echoed through her mind, summoning her, Logan, and Ororo into the mansion. The young woman glanced up towards the weather witch, who offered a kind smile and nodded.

"Hey! Rogue! You should join us!" Kitty called, jumping up and down in the pool until someone seemingly pulled her under. It was Piotr, who then appeared, hoisting the girl up with her legs over his shoulders. He glanced up at her with a girl and Kitty giggled in excitement, kicking up water and, effectively, splashing it all over Rogue.

"HEY!"

Water in her eyes and essentially all over herself, she tried to wipe it off herself as best as she could.

"Kitty, that's enough, we need to meet the professor, immediate. Rogue, come along. We'll get you a dry towel on the way." Ororo said gently and picked up one.

"Hey, that's mine!" Spike started to say only to have his aunt give him a stern, but gentle look. "Oh, fine…."

And, effectively, Rogue had herself a towel to dry herself off with and they started their trek into the Mansion.

"Ah, Ororo, Rogue, there you are. I was starting to get concerned." Professor said with an amiable smile as they stepped into his office. Rogue followed after Ororo quietly, towel over her shoulders, only to stop short when she saw who else was there. Her face heated up at the sight and the young mutant sputtered.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Rogue started to ask, suddenly very aware of herself. She was slightly drenched and far from presentable and -

Wait, why the hell was she concerned with how she looked? She ground her teeth together and forced herself to breathe, especially considering the look she was getting from Logan. He seemed ready to slice and dice the Cajun as it were.

"That's what I'd like t'e know. Chuck, ya goin' t'e tell us what yer thinkin'?" Logan asked gruffly, every now and then shooting a sharp look at the cloaked, red-and-black-eyed mutant who occupied the space somewhere between the professor's desk and back wall. In fact, the stave-master, card-throwing extrodinaire was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest. One foot rested against the wall and he lazily hugged the staff to himself. That same, familiar smirk played on his face and Rogue forced her mind away from it. She didn't care why he was here. She just wanted to know why the professor suddenly found it necessary to call the three of them instead of Team-Leader-Cyclops.

"It's because I find it necessary to speak to you three first regarding our potentially new member. Logan, Ororo, Rogue I'm sure you three know Gambit?" Charles asked rhetorically over his laced fingers.

"Whoa, wait, Professor, are ya sure it's a good idea, havin' a brother'ood member under our roof? We 'ad one last time an' look where it got us." Rogue started to protest, clenching her fists at her side. It didn't help that she remembered what happened that past winter and then the time before that when he'd kidnapped her to Louisiana during Mardi Gras to help his father. The thought of those two incidences almost made her blood boil, almost.

"Really, _cher_, after _everythin'_ we've been through _together_, ya gonna start hatin' me now?" Gambit asked with a faux-hurt expression. His eyes, however, gave him away. They glinted with mischief and amusement. Rogue knew what he was talking about and for once, she was glad that Professor Xavier was the only psychic present. The last thing she wanted was to have Prom-Queen-Jean find out.

Still, Rogue colored at the memory slightly, however innocent it was before she forced herself to straighten and tilt her chin up slightly. If he wanted to play games, then he can bring it – she was not going to be intimidated by him.

Ororo inclined her head to the side lightly, resting her chin between the junction of her forefinger and thumb in thought.

"I think it would be a marvelous idea. What do you have in mind, Professor?" Ororo inquired almost diplomatically. It would be enough to slightly distract Rogue and her tirade, Ororo knew, but the time for Rogue's tirade would have to wait. This was neither the time nor the place, especially if this particular mutant wanted sanctuary.

"Well, I was considering having Gambit train under Wolverine for the next three months and if he is deemed fit and trustworthy, he will have a place on the team. In the meanwhile, I think it would be best if Rogue will show him to his new room? It will be just down the hall from yours Rogue and seeing as you are in need of fresh, dry clothes, I think it would be best if you go with him. Remy, I think it would be best that once you've situated yourself in your new room. You will be rooming with Nightcrawler."

This brought a faint grin on Rogue's face. Her brother would keep a close on him and it would drive the man up the wall, especially with that smell of sulfur. Oh…revenge would be hers. He thought stealing her scarf and kiss would go unmentioned, he had another thing coming.

"Eh, fine." Rogue started to say while Logan started to protest, and rather furiously. He was not happy with the arrangement and he made it very clear with ah _slinck_ of the adamatium claws appearing from one of his hands in warning. Gambit gave a salute and bowed to them before motioning Rogue to lead they way.

As they left the room, Rogue heard Logan, muttering, "Are you sure this is a good idea, Chuck?"

And then the door closed behind the two younger mutants.

Through half the walk, Rogue said nothing other than absentmindedly rubbing her hair dry with the yellow towel. At least, she'd been trying to do so until someone snatched the towel from her.

"Really_ cher_, yellow is certainly no' your color. Perhaps green would suit you more…or red…or black." Gambit mused as Rogue reached for the towel. Without warning, Rogue found herself pinned against the wall, the stave pressing her against the wall. "An' I certainly don' like this scen' on ya. Porcupine, really? You could do so much better."

Rogue's breath hitched slightly, staring at him. She may not be able to stuff him with her hands, but she sure as hell be creative and make him drop to his feet.

"Ah-ah-ah. I still remember the las' time, chere, an' as sweet as yer lips are, I don' want to drop to my feet, yet." He smirked, keeping his face away from hers – at least, just far enough away that she couldn't head-but or kiss-shock him. Still, his face was close enough. He could feel his breath mingle with hers. It felt warm against her cold skin and he smelled of spices. She shouldn't have been surprised but…it was there.

Rogue ground her teeth together, forcing the thoughts out of her head. No, she was not going to give in. She tilted her chin up stubbornly, meeting his gaze.

"What do ya care, swamp rat?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing. "An' fer the record, Ororo took it from her nephew and gave it to me when Kitty splashed me. No' that it's yer business to begin with." She snapped before pausing. There was an odd look in his eyes. The pressure on her shoulders, from where he pressed the stave against her eased slightly and she managed to breathe. It wasn't enough for her to be able to attack him alright, but she wasn't suffocating. "What, are ya jealous?"

At this question, Gambit stepped back and tossed the towel to her.

Rogue rolled her eyes. The sooner she got him to his room and finish the tour of the Mansion, the sooner she could get back to her book and enjoy a nice, love evening of peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet.

_Hah!_ She thought. _As if that were possible. Mansion is synonymous to mayhem._

Rogue jogged up the stairs, forcing herself to ignore the fine, prickling hairs rising on the back of her neck. He was watching her closely, she knew, but that would not stop her from doing what she was told to do. The Professor wanted him situated, then damn it, Gambit would get situated and she would stop shaking.

Hell, she hadn't even realized she started shaking until she felt something light and heavy fall over head and obscuring her view for a few moments.

"You can give it back to me later, eh? Ain' useful if ya get yerself a cold."

For a moment, Rogue was at loss for words before she cleared her throat. She muttered a thank you and by the time she was in the hallway designated as living quarters for the students, she felt slightly better. So maybe Gambit did have a nice-steak in him. Maybe.

"Here's yer room. Nightcrawler'll pop in an out without warning, but I don' think he'll attack you on sight unless the professor's deprived him of his new living situation." She said, opening the door. Stealing never happened – with two psychics living in this one mansion and all the surveillance, it was plain stupid.

The room was decent-sized, enough to accommodate two people. Its layout was much like Rogue's and Kitty's but the ends were in different positions. The white curtains were pulled to a close and her brother's desk top computer had a picture-slide screensaver flashing through with random mansion-life images. He rarely used it except for school papers.

Rogue shrugged off the loaned trench coat and tossed back to Gambit.

"Meet me downstairs in ten minutes and we'll start the tour."

Without warning, she pulled the door shut before he could utter a word. It wasn't until she was safely within the confines of her room did she relax. Now with Gambit under this roof, things were going to get interesting. It was obvious. She only hoped that that winter secret would remain just that – a secret. She just had to wait and see.


End file.
